<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice by Loric Bard (Chanonvic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121560">Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanonvic/pseuds/Loric%20Bard'>Loric Bard (Chanonvic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adoption Clinic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfam fluff, Birthday, Fic for adoption, Humor, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanonvic/pseuds/Loric%20Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Attention all passengers for Flight 077. The jet to Star City International has been delayed by another two and a half hours due to reports of inclement weather headed our way. We apologize for the inconvenience and will be offering complimentary food and beverages while you wait."</p><p>Dick's sigh was drowned out by the collective groaning and teeth sucking from the other passengers at their gate. He exchanged a glance with Damien, who gave him an I-told-you-so smile. Meanwhile, Bruce rolled his eyes. "So how about that members' section?" he said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adoption Clinic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is up for adoption! Take it, use it, add to it, change it, whatever you want -- just tag me.</p><p>Originally intended to be a companion to <i>Fire</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick glanced down at his watch for the seventeenth time in as many minutes and sighed. Only forty-three minutes left of this delay and they would be out of this stuffy and too-hot airport and into a stuffy and too-cold plane <em>en route</em> to the beautiful west coast. He looked around at the faces of all the other disgruntled passengers before peering over to his left. Bruce was holding a novel, though the incessant tapping of his finger on the spine cast doubt over whether or not he was actually <em>reading</em> it. Jason was slouched in his seat, eyeing the crowded bar on the other side of the vaulted room. Tim had his earbuds in and was typing away on his phone, no doubt complaining to some of his former teammates about their current...situation. And Damien was -- wait, where was he?</p><p>With a beat of panic, Dick sat up straighter (incidentally drawing the attention of the others) and scanned the crowd with new fervor. The kid was still short enough to blend in with the group, and the ninja-like stealth training he'd received from <em>both</em> sides of his family certainly didn't help. He looked back over to the others, exchanging a meaningful look with Bruce, recalling the floor plan of the terminal and mentally dividing up wings for each of them to search when --</p><p>"Whose kid is this?" called an exasperated security officer. All heads snapped up to look at the man holding onto the collar of a wriggling eleven-year-old.</p><p>"Let go of me!" Damien hissed, causing the adults closest to the pair to recoil. "You had better be glad that I am holding back!"</p><p>"Relax, kid, I'm just trying to help you find your mommy."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> a kid! And my mother is the <em>last</em> person I want to find."</p><p>By this point, Dick and Bruce had crossed over to the other side of the room. "I'll take it from here," Bruce said in that convincing genial way of his. "Thank you for finding my son."</p><p>The security officer let go of Damien and looked from Bruce to the kid and back. "Y-you're Bruce Wayne," he breathed, his face flushing.</p><p>Damien gave him a smug smile. "You're in for it now," he muttered.</p><p>"Sorry, s-sir," the officer stammered, scratching the back of his head in clear embarrassment, "I caught him sneaking into the members' section a-and assumed he didn't belong."</p><p>Bruce looked down at Damien. "Now, Damien, what have I told you about running off?" he chided, scowling slightly. Damien was taken aback, but before he could splutter out a response, Bruce had turned back to the officer. "Sorry for your trouble, Officer. We'll go back to our seats now."</p><p>The officer nodded, mouth still slightly ajar in shock, before turning and leaving. When he was out of earshot, Dick looked down to Damien. "What were you doing in the members' section, anyway?"</p><p>Damien rolled his eyes but replied, "Trying to find somewhere more comfortable to sit. For you," he added under his breath.</p><p>Dick raised an eyebrow. "For me?"</p><p>"Yeah," Damien continued. "Least I could do since we will clearly be spending your birthday here."</p><p>Dick sniffed a laugh. "Dami, we're not spending the whole night here. It's an only a two-hour delay."</p><p>"Attention all passengers for Flight 077. The jet to Star City International has been delayed by another two and a half hours due to reports of inclement weather headed our way. We apologize for the inconvenience and will be offering complimentary food and beverages while you wait."</p><p>Dick's sigh was drowned out by the collective groaning and teeth sucking from the other passengers at their gate. He exchanged a glance with Damien, who gave him an I-told-you-so smile. Meanwhile, Bruce rolled his eyes. "So how about that members' section?" he said.</p><p>Tim and Jason needed little encouragement to gather the items they had somehow managed to spread across four chairs in record time. In under five minutes, the family was following Damien back to the private room tucked away in the back of the terminal. They were far from alone in their idea, but the smaller quarters were less crowded than the seating area by their gate. Bruce nodded to a cluster of vacated armchairs off to one corner, and Tim and Damien rushed over to claim it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>